Playing with snowballs is a childhood past time that many children that have the opportunity do. Unless there is snow on the ground, children, and adults for that matter, cannot play with snowballs. In addition, children must go outside to play with snowballs if snow is on the ground and weather conditions may make such ventures unhealthy. As such, a need exists for a way to play with a snowball like object without the need to have snow and venture outside in dangerous weather conditions.